Elite Playground
Vorkommen: LowSecframe|Serpentis Logo, NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle, Sub-Capital (Stufen 3+4) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Elite-Spielplatz ''Elite Playground ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Serpentis Outpost (Serpentis-Außenposten) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt; die letzte, vierte Stufe führt in den NullSec. '''Blitz: In den Stufen 1 bis 3 reicht es meist, wenn man den Faction Cruiser abschiesst. In Stufe vier muss im ersten Abschnitt kein Schiff angegriffen werden, im zweiten Abschnitt reicht es, den Faction Cruiser abzuschiessen (und ggf. noch Scramblerfrigs) Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Elite Playgound 1Beschreibungstext: 'Among the debris of this Serpentis outpost, you come across some warehouse logs containing information on various luxury goods arriving from a supply station at these co-ordinates. Kein Beschleunigungstor; man trifft auf die Ruine einer Gallente Station. Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *4 Frigates (Coreli Protector) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Safeguard) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Cruisers wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|Elite Playground 2Beschreibungstext: It seems like you arrived just in time to ambush a transport fleet from the Serpentis corporation. After disposing of the forward unit, you pick up the trail of the main group of ships... Kein Beschleunigungstor; man trifft auf die Ruine einer Amarr Station. Die Gegern bleiben passiv bis man sie angreift oder sich ihnen auf unter 30 km annähert. Gegner *1 Battleship (Core Baron) *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) ''- damp'' *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) ''- damp'' *4 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Protector) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Cruisers wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Dritte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: The calculations were almost too precise and lead you eye to eye with the transport detail. Investigating the logs from the transport ship wreck they reveal a location of yet another supply station... Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor, das von einer Staffel Serpentis Schiffen bewacht wird. Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) ''- damp'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Serpentis Chief Infantry) thumb|Elite Playground 3 - jenseits des ToresMit dem Abschuss des Faction Cruisers wird im Normalfall die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst - manchmal muss man dafür auch durchs Beschleunigungstor fliegen. In der Beute des Faction Cruisers können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Wer will, kann jenseits des Tores etwas weiter schiessen.... ist aber nicht notwendig. Die Serpentis-Staffel ist passiv, bis man sie angeht. Gegner *4 Battleships (Core Baron/Commodore) *2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) *6 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector/Safeguard) Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Elite Playground 4 - erster AbschnittBeschreibungstext: Rather than doing nothing, you let your scanners run through the supply outpost hangars. Nothing much is there, except cases upon cases of a beer type you have never seen before. Running the brand through your databanks reveals that this is a local brew from a solar system not far away... Diese letzte, vierte Stufe führt normalerweise in den NullSec und ist durch ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Im ersten Abschnitt trifft man auf eine gelbe Wolke, angereichert mit Felsen, Schrott, usw... und zwei Gruppen (vorerst passiven) Gegnern. Gegner *2 Battleships (Core Commodore) *4 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Scout/Chief Spy) *5 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector/Safeguard) In 40 km Entfernung ist ein Beschleunigungstor, welches in einen zweiten Abschnitt führt. thumb|Elite Playground 4 - zweiter Abschnitt Gegner (zweiter Abschnitt) *1 Battleship (Core Baron) *2 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Watchman) ''- damp'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *1 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Sentinel) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' *3 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector) *1 Faction Cruiser (Shadow Corelum Infantry) ''- damp'' Mit dem Abschuss des Shadow Corelum Infantry endet die Eskalationsreihe. Es erscheint folgendes Popup: Not many have entered these luxury hubs of the Serpentis corporation and left again of their own free will. The poor sobs living here were no different and stayed till the bitter end. Im Wrack des Faction Cruisers können u.a. Corelum a-Type Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, evtl. auch eine Vigilant Schiffs-BPC, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec